When you believe
by We're-all-part-of-it
Summary: It was over. It had been years since their first threat by Macavity and now he was gone. Slain by Munkustrap. Xover between Prince of Egypt using the song "When you believe" and CATS the musical. Please R


A/N: Italics is Demeter/Jemima singing, Bold and Italics is Bomba and Demeter, Bold/Italics/Underlined is the whole tribe together

* * *

It was over. It had been years since the first threat and now it was finished. He was finished. Macavity was dead. Slain by his own brother, Munkustrap.

Tears flowed; some in joy and happiness, others in grief from the loss of those lost during battle. Jenny and Jelly rushed around trying to tend to the wounded and move the dead before it got too dark.

Families gathered together in comfort and the majority of Jellicles had one thought on their minds: where was Munkustrap?

He had slunk off quickly after he had taken the fatal blow that kill the Napoleon of Crime… his brother. He still couldn't believe it had happened so quickly- one minute, Macavity and Munkus were going head to head while, as always, Munkus tried to reason with his older brother for the protection of the tribe; the next, Macavity's neck snapped under the silver tabby and the pair fell to the floor.

Munkus' shoulders heaved as he cried, his face in his paws until he realised his claws were soaked in his brother's blood. Munkus was fairly scratched up as well but there were more important matters to deal with; his brother's dead body lying in the middle of the clearing, for instance.

Sniffing, Munkus brushed his legs as he got up and turned, heading to clear away the remnants of the battle, before stopping to find Demeter- his mate- standing in front of him, shaking her head.

"Let the Healers deal with him," she said, softly, placing a paw on his shoulder "it's over."

_It's over,_ the words echoed in Munkus' head. His tail twitched nervously and noticing this, Demeter sang, taking his paw in hers and guiding him through the Junkyard just the two of them.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

By this point, Bombalurina had joined them. She looked as if she'd been crying. Whether out of happiness or sadness, neither could tell.

She had had an intimate relationship with the Hidden Paw when she was younger but over the years, had grown to hate him with a passion for what he did to her and Demeter so whether his death affected her positively or negatively, neither the Protector, nor his mate, could say.

Until she joined in the song as well. She followed Munkus and Demeter on their stroll, trying to help lift Munkus' spirit.

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

(_Now I'm standing here)_ Demeter echoed

_With heart so full I can't explain_

_**Seeking faith and speaking words**_

_**I never thought I'd say**_

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe, somehow you will**_

_**You will when you believe**_

Jemima joined in the song softly as her parents and aunt entered the clearing, smiling warmly.

_A-shir-a, l'adonai_

_Ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_A-shir-a l'adonai_

_Ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_Micha mocha ba-elim adonai,_ the kittens joined in as Jemima became stronger

_Micha mocha ne-dar ba-ko-desh_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_A-shir-a, a-shir-a, a-shir-a_

Soon the whole tribe joined together in the song, rejoicing over their triumph. They came up to the Protector one by one as various homemade instruments were played joyously.

Little words had to be said due to the circumstances but the message behind the song and the overall feeling of the Jellicles showed Munkustrap just how grateful they were Macavity was no longer their biggest threat.

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe, somehow you will**_

_**Now you will**_

_**You will when you believe!**_

_You will when you believe,_ Demeter finished as she kissed Munkus' cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's over." Munkus whispered, accepting his brother's death and pulling Demeter into a tight hug.

_I'll miss you, brother,_ he thought,_ but it was for the good of the tribe and may the Everlasting Cat have pity on your soul._


End file.
